


Geralt can read Jaskier's mind for about a week

by HeadToTheCoast



Series: Geraskier Tumblr Posts [12]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geraskier, M/M, geralt can read jaskiers mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadToTheCoast/pseuds/HeadToTheCoast
Summary: i got the idea from a post made by @bamf-jaskier which i absolutely loved and the idea of geralt being internally sarcastic/salty is hilarious and overall the better of the two options :)just a short headcanon about if geralt could read jaskier's mind
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Tumblr Posts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700689
Comments: 1
Kudos: 165





	Geralt can read Jaskier's mind for about a week

so essentially, geralt can read jaskiers mind as some sort of curse and you’d think it’s all light and happy and sunshine because the bard is always smiling but it’s not, it’s definitely not

sure, it’s song lyrics and the excitement of adventure, but then they’re in a tavern and jaskier wishes he could rip a man’s throat out his ass for all the shit he’s saying about geralt, or that the word monster never crossed his mind, and he’s very appreciate of the witcher’s looks and all sorts of things that if geralt really paid attention to he’d see in the man’s actions

but there are also just, passing thoughts about geralt mixed in with everything that are both questions and also knowledge about the man, like _oh crap they’re serving this one fish at the tavern and geralt hates that i better go ask them to make something else before he gets back,_ or _i wonder if geralt can identify flowers like he does plants is it only the useful ones or like does he just know all of them like my botany professor? is geralt smarter than my old botany professor?_

but then they pass a soap stand and one of the scented perfumes completely blanches jaskiers mind of all thought because of some bad experience or memory that geralts never been privy to knowing, or they’re trapped in a tight space/captured for something and jaskier is talking really fast but all geralt can hear is the memory of being locked in a dark wine cellar for talking too much as a child (viscount jaskier) and suddenly geralt feels walled in, or geralt comes back from a hunt and he feels panic like he’s never known and jaskiers hands are shaking as he patches him up and prays _dear god don’t let him die, i love him so much please don’t take him from me_

and at some point, maybe after about a week, geralt can’t take it and he calls yennefer while jaskier is out somewhere and he tells her he expected it to wear off and it hasn’t and he would really like to be out of jaskiers mind thank you very much

and yennefer says she needs permission to enter jaskiers mind because if she separates them without it she’ll be very viscerally ripping out part of his mind and it could severely hurt the bard (total bs or not, either way pretty good) and so geralt has to tell jaskier he’s been hearing his every thought for a week

and so geralt tells him and jaskier gets really quite, like unnaturally quiet, says he understands and tells yennefer to do it before geralt has a moment to process anything beyond jaskiers initial surprise and suddenly geralt is alone in his own head again and jaskier still hasn’t said anything

and after yennefer has excused herself it’s just him and jaskier and he doesn’t know what to say and jaskier isn’t saying anything and there’s a strange urge to fill this new silence

so geralt says _i’m, sorry, for not telling you sooner. i honestly thought at first you were just talking more than usual. when i figured it out i thought it might just end on its own but anything over a week requires intervention from yen._

and jaskier still says nothing, face completely impassive. it’s starting to freak geralt out a bit actually

_jaskier, are you, are you alright?_

and jaskier looks at him opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again and just, nothing comes out. if geralt could still read his mind he would see a weeks worth of thoughts replaying in his head mortification at some thoughts balanced by the fear of geralt seeing other thoughts like the soap or the cellar and truly jaskier just doesn’t have any words

and geralt knows that while it wasn’t his fault per se, it was an extreme and absolute violation of trust but doesn’t know how to go about fixing it so he tries to give jaskier as much honesty and as many words as he can muster and just talks to jaskier to try and coax him out of whatever unresponsive anxiety state he’s in

so he tells him everything he’d thought about jaskier over the last week, how he had been annoyed and slightly surprised in some cases and how guilty he felt for hearing things he shouldn’t, things he had no right to know about

and he wraps it up with and then one of your thoughts wasn’t just some jibe at my looks, jaskier i heard you think that you loved me and i know you weren’t in my head but i love you to and i am so sorry

and that definitely snaps jaskier out of whatever worst case scenario he was stuck in because _if geralt loves him, saw more of him then he’d ever actually dared show another person, then maybe it was okay if he wasn’t the strongest or had moments of weakness in the face of_ ** _fucking_** _soap_

and geralt looks like he might cry he’s so relieved because jaskier must not realize he’s saying that out loud but geralt will take it and just bunches the bard up in his arms because he’s glad to have him as himself again

**Author's Note:**

> it could also be interesting if geralt used the ability to save jaskier from past cuckolds or the like - jaskier's in trouble and geralt can definitely tell or maybe jaskier blacks out and thinks geralt's name or something idk 
> 
> on a smaller level i love the idea of jaskier thinking really mundane things about geralt, wondering which sword is his favorite or if his moniker means wolves might like him or maybe that's going to far but traveling with a wolf would be fun but maybe geralt is a cat person <\- that sort of thing


End file.
